Tony Stark's guide to Teen Parenting
by WildJayAppears
Summary: After a car accident kills her mother and step-father, 16 year old Amber Eisenwald is sent to live with her biological father, Tony Stark, who had no idea she even existed. Now, with a daughter who hates him, how will Tony do as a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and parent?
1. Meet the Daughter

Author's note: Trying something new here, bear with me. -Jay

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maria Hill leaned back as her boss looked over the papers he had been forcibly handed.

Tony threw the papers in the air, "Nope, has to be a mistake. Somebody trying to get money from me."

Hill sighed, "I got a call, it's either you or an orphanage and if word gets out that Tony Stark didn't want to take care of his own child, just imagine the backlash."

Tony was pacing back and forth before he turned to his human resources secretary, "I have never heard of this kid, for all I know, she may not even be mine."

"Birth certificate does say that you are. Did you ever know any Michelle Eisenwald?"

He nodded apprehensively, "It was a week long fling about 17 years ago."

"Are you aware you've been paying child support for this 16 year old girl for 16 years now?" Hill frowned, this was not the best time for this to happen. No time was.

Tony kicked the desk, "No, I had all bills on auto-pay, I haven't paid my bills in about 20 years."

"Well child services wants the child to stay with you."

Her boss was deep in thought before he slumped down in one of the chairs, "Fine, whatever. Enroll her in that science school in Queens."

"Halfway across the city?" Hill raised a brow.

Tony threw his hands up, what else am I going to do Hill? If she is my daughter, I don't need anyone extorting money from me, besides, I know I can have someone look after her."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **4 Days later**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amber Eisenwald stepped out of the yellow street cab carefully. Getting sprung that her father was a billionaire playboy only hours after her mother's death had for a better part, made the girl dislike the man almost immediately. Getting off the plane and having to find her own way to Stark Tower was another thing. She was out of money, without a parent, and starting to get soaking wet as she pulled her luggage out of the trunk of the cab in rain trodden Manhattan. At least the rain was familiar to her, growing up in Seattle had it's qualities.

She tried to step up onto the pavement, her prosthetic leg from the accident five years ago slipping a little on the wet sidewalk. She slung the backpack over her shoulder and pushed the doors open. The white lights next to the Stark name gave a hint at how big his ego must be. A few receptionists stayed glued to their screens as Amber sat down in one of the few lobby chairs. So much for a happy welcome. She waited five minutes before pulling out her phone. Soaked.

"This day can't get any worse," she muttered into her hands as she rubbed her face.

"Miss, do you have an appointment?"

Amber looked up, one of the receptionists stood over her. Amber thought for a minute. _If he didn't even bother to get me a ride here, what are the chances that he'd tell anyone about me._

"Miss?"

Amber blinked out of the thought, "Sorry. No, I'm just waiting for someone."

The receptionist rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This is a place of business, not a homeless shelter."

 _Bitch_ , Amber thought to herself.

The elevator door dinged as Amber swept her wet chestnut colored hair over her shoulder, gathering her things and heading toward the door.

"Hey, hold up!" another woman's voice called, followed by the sound of quick footsteps on tile flooring, "Are you Amber Eisenwald?"

Amber turned around. A tall woman in her mid 20's stood there, waiting for an answer.

"What's it you?" she replied, putting a hand on her hip.

"How did you get here?" the woman asked threateningly.

Amber's confidence was unwavering, "I paid for a cab. Nobody was there to pick me up."

"You didn't see the man holding the sign labeled 'Stark'?" the woman raised an eyebrow.

The moody teen groaned, "There can be more than one person with that last name in the world, besides, I'm not using his last name."

The receptionist looked between the two, "Was I not supposed to do that? I thought her last name was Stark."

"It's Eisenwald. Not Stark. No hyphen either." Amber glared at the two women.

The tall one refocused on the girl rather than her last name, "I'm your father's Human Resources Services secretary, Maria Hill."

Amber turned her luggage around before she shook Maria's hand, "Amber Eisenwald."

Maria jerked her head towards the elevator with a faint smile, "Come on, let's get you to your room."

"More like two years of prison," Amber huffed under her breath.

Hill pushed the button, waiting a second before the door opened. Amber dragged all of her soaking bags into the elevator, sitting on her large one.

"Aren't your pants going to get wet?"

"I'm from Seattle, it happens." Amber replied, not making eye contact.

The elevator door closed as the elevator climbed up the tower. Maria watched the girl before noting the slight differential in her left pant leg. "What's wrong with your leg?" Hill tried to spark conversation.

Amber sighed as she bent down and rolled up her left pant leg, exposing the prosthetic, "Lost it a few years back."

Maria nodded, "Are you excited to meet your father."

Amber shook her head, "The only reason I'm not somewhere else is because the state department wanted me here and they knew it would be bad PR for him if he refused. I don't want to be here."

Hill blinked, of all the scenarios, she expected at least a little eagerness. Yet again, this is a girl with one leg, who lost her mother and step-father and was being forced by the government to move across the country to make Tony behave himself. She must have thought it was a cruel joke. Amber started whistling something to herself, nothing like the boss listened too, closer to what Cap listened too. More classical.

The doors parted, revealing Tony pacing back and forth on the phone behind a barrier of soundproof glass, talking to someone. Maria nudged Amber who was glaring at Tony with daggers for eyes. "This way, you a fan of his kind of work?"

"Not really. Too complicated. My step-dad always said that to fix the world, all you would need is a shotgun, a roll of duct tape and a can of WD40." Amber shrugged.

Hill crossed her arms, "Don't even like the suits?"

"I like Captain America and Romanoff better."

Hill stifled a laugh, Tony's daughter was almost completely unlike him. She opened a door revealing a large bedroom. "This is your room, it's already got a bathroom and walk in closet..."

"Why?"

The question caught the former SHIELD agent off guard, "What do you mean?"

Amber shook her head, "Is there any room smaller than this? This is like a penthouse. I don't need a space that big."

Hill closed her eyes. "This is the smallest, he had to have another guest room put in when he found out you were coming."

"So the room's are as big as his ego, good to know," Amber growled as she walked into the room.

This was going to be interesting. "Hill!" Tony's voice called from the hallway.

Maria turned to Amber, "I have to go, let me know if you need anything."

Amber grimaced and nodded as she closed the door with her foot.

Tony started walking down the hall at a brisk pace, "First day as a father and she's not even on the plane. I'm screwing it up already."

"She bought her own ticket and a rode in a taxi cab." Maria looked at her boss, motioning to the closed door.

Tony glanced at it, "You mean to tell me she doesn't like me. I haven't even talked to her yet."

"You don't exactly make good first impressions, even as Iron Man," Maria smiled.

Tony pulled on his hair before grabbing a phone out of his pocket, dialing the one contact in the phone as he walked back down the corridor.

Maria followed him, "Didn't he tell you that was for emergencies only?"

"This counts, hey Cap, where's Clint?"

Maria waited.

"Of course this an emergency. I need his advice...excuse me, I think my need does qualify as an emergency...no, he's the only one who can give me the advice I need...no, it's not about Pepper...I don't need, just put Clint on...I don't care, I need help...how bad is it? I found out last week that I have a sixteen year old daughter who I've never even heard of and now she is in my custody for the next two years and she doesn't even like me from what Hill is describing...sure, laugh it up, I told you I need his help...family night? You don't understand, this can't hello? Hello?"

Maria couldn't hold it in any more, she started laughing. Tony closed the phone and looked at her, "That's not funny."

"You could just try to talk to her," Maria said after she calmed down.

"I don't understand, kids usually love me," he threw up his hands.

Tony put his hands on his hips and looked out over the Manhattan skyline, "I've faced aliens, the government, gods, my own killer robots, a couple of freak shows from my past, an angry Pepper, Cap and yet I'm getting beat by a sixteen year old girl."

He raised his hand, pulling up a camera in her room, all he could see was black, "Great, she found the cameras. Friday, play it back, I want to see how quick she is."

The AI rewound the security tapes, showing Amber's entrance, closing the door and looking around the room before walking into the bathroom and coming out with a stack of towels which she threw over the camera's with surprising accuracy. "She proceeded to leave the room and is now on the elevator down to the main floor," Friday announced, showing the inside of the elevator with Amber in a Pike Place hoodie.

"Stop the elevator, bring it back up." Tony sighed, placing a hand on his forehead.

Amber froze as the elevator jolted to a halt before going up again. Amber snorted as she pushed the emergency stop button and promptly flipped off the camera.

Tony watched as she braced herself against the sides of the private elevator and opened the top of the elevator. "Open the intercom to the elevator."

"It's open sir."

"What do you think you're doing?"

No response except for a right foot coming down on the camera.

"Sir, she's in the elevator shaft, it seems that she's trying to get off," The AI informed Tony who could only roll his eyes.

"Even if she did, she has nothing on her that could open up the doors," Tony smiled, "She's trapped."

Maria kept silent, he would be stunned in 3, 2, 1...

"Sir, she opened the doors to floor 48,"

Tony made a face, "No way. Do you have any idea how she is doing this?"

Maria shrugged, "Did you even read her medical history?"

"Friday, look in her medical history for anything that would cause her to open those doors."

It was a split second before Friday responded, "Amber Eisenwald was given a prosthetic leg after a car accident five years ago."

"She took her own leg off to get away from me. She's determined, send out the Iron Legion."

Maria was shocked, "The Iron Legion, to get your daughter?"

"She started it."

The two watched as a minute later the empty Iron Man suits flew into the hallway with Amber, cornering her.

Tony smirked, "Keep me posted as I go and get her,"

"Yes sir, she is currently attacking them with her leg."

Hill shook her head as she watched the video feed of Amber keeping one hand on the wall while her prosthetic leg was clutched in the other as she was trying to wail on the suits. Determined.

She launched herself at one, attempting to bash it's head in. Romanoff would be proud.

Tony finally arrived to a shoe being flung at him. Shouting ensued as she hopped around, smacking suits with her leg. Maria couldn't help but laugh before Tony finally grabbed hold of her once she fell on the floor as one of the suits moved back.

"Friday," Maria asked.

"Yes, Miss Hill?"

"Send a copy of this footage to Natasha Romanoff, she'll get a kick out of it," Hill smiled as she heard swear words echoing down one of the halls as Tony and his Iron Legion were forcibly dragging Amber to the couch. One of the suits had her leg in it's hand.

"That's enough of that." Tony grimaced as the flailing teenager was dropped on the couch, to which she promptly ended up rolling off and fell face first on the hardwood floor.

Hill's phone buzzed.

 _Who's the girl? -Nat_

 _Guess who found out they had a kid? -MH_

 _Daddy issues already huh? -Nat_

 _She hates him, adores you. -MH_

 _I call babysitting! -Nat_

 _She's 16 years old, not 16 months. -MH_

"Earth to Hill? Who are you texting," Tony looked over from trying to avoid the swats from his daughter as he tried to check the cut on her forehead.

"Natasha, I sent her the video."

Tony paled, "You did what?"

Amber started laughing like an insane person.

He turned to face the three limbed sixteen yer old, "You shouldn't be laughing. As far as I'm concerned, you're grounded."

"Can I have my leg back now?"

Tony examined the prosthetic, "I can make you a better one then this, you sure you want it back?"

"Yes, now give it here, and my shoe."

Tony sighed and tossed both at the girl with the leg hitting her in the back, "Just behave, please?"

Amber leaned up against the couch, "Look, I'm trapped here for two ears, I'll be nice and try to make it seem like I'm not even here. It's worked out for you pretty well so far."

Maria leaned forward, "That's a different leg than the one you had when you originally got here."

"Yeah, I have one for walking, the other for running."

Tony grew frustrated, "Running, in this weather? Forget it, I'm not going to allow it."

"I wasn't asking for permission, besides, it's not even as rainy as Seattle gets sometimes."

Tony was unsure how to respond. She had a lot of attitude, no document could show that enough. She walked uneasily to her room before slamming the door shut.

Stark quickly turned to Hill, "How am I going to get through to her? It seems like she hates me on principle."

Hill shook her head, "You haven't been there her entire life, she's lost a lot and is now forced to live in a place she doesn't want to be. Give her a bit of room boss. I think she needs it."

"I gave her a room, a large one, that's every person's dream these days, right?"

"You can't buy her Tony, you actually have to connect with her."

* * *

A knock sounded on Amber's door before it opened, "Get your shoes on, we're going out."

Amber sat up from her resting place on the floor, "Why? Don't you have work?"

Tony crossed his arms, "Dinner, with the team. Natasha ordered me to bring you with me. What kind of pizza do you like?"

"Meat lovers with pineapple," Amber returned to staring at the ceiling.

Tony sighed, "Put your leg on, we're leaving."

His daughter groaned as she rotated her body to the other side of the bed, she didn't have her prosthetic even on.

"Put your leg on, okay?"

Amber glared at him, "This isn't something for you to buy my acceptance is it?"

Tony shook his head, "I don't want to piss off a trained assassin by refusing to bring the one person she wants to meet to dinner."

Amber cracked a smile, "Your afraid of her?"

"I'm as afraid of her as I am about being hit by your leg."

This caused his daughter to chuckle, "the great Tony Stark, the man who carried a nuke into a wormhole and fought aliens is afraid of a teenager's prosthetic leg."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Just meet me on the 87th floor, Friday has all other exits locked off."

 **Rule 1: Attempt to make a good impression**

"Whatever," Amber responded, pulling a jacket over her head before trying to pick one of her legs to use.

She waited a full minute before picking her running one. Tony watched as she delicately put it on.

"Stop staring, I don't like it when people do that," Amber snapped at him.

Tony averted his gaze to an interesting place by his foot before walking to the elevator. Luckily, it had finally stopped raining.

He waited a moment before pressing the button as Amber came out of her room, "So, uh, how was your flight?"

Amber shrugged, "Does it matter?"

Tony's lips pursed, "Just trying to make conversation."

There was a moment of silence as the two stepped inside the elevator before Amber finally answered, "Got into a fight with a Rams fan in St. Louis."

"How did that happen?"

"He was making fun of the Seahawks playoff loss, so I asked him where his team went and what their record was. He hit first, it was justified," she sighed, recalling the left hook that caught her off guard.

"Friday, pull up surveillance video for Lambert-St. Louis international around the time of Amber's layover," Tony ordered.

A second later, footage showed up on the wall of the elevator of the man hitting Amber before she fought back. Left jab, right cross, upper cut, and to his family jewels. A few seconds later, the security finally showed up with the crowd defending the teen.

The elevator opened to the 87th floor of Stark Tower, Amber walked out ahead of Tony, surveying the room before her eyes settled on a certain area on the floor, she pointed at it, "What happened there?"

"What do you mean?"

"The stonework, it's a different shade, not that noticeable but it signals that there was repair work."

Tony was impressed, attention to detail, "Hulk made Loki a rag doll."

Amber nodded before pushing the door to the helipad open. She didn't seem that fascinated over it. he began to think she was controlling her reactions.

"Where's the pilot?" she asked when she opened the door.

"I am, don't worry about it," he smirked as he entered the pilots seat.

Amber cautiously sat in the passenger seat as Tony started the engine. Amber clutched the side of the door as the helicopter took off. The ride was smooth, but Amber had her eyes closed.

"You alright?" Tony leaned over.

Amber shook her head, "I don't like flying much. Airplanes, yes, gliders and helicopters, no way!"

Tony laughed, "Relax, it's fine."

The ride lasted for half an hour but as soon as they touched down, Amber was out of the chopper and puking over the lawn. Tony patted her back, "get it all out."

Amber swatted his hand away before wiping her mouth, "I'll be fine."

The two headed into the compound as the scent of pizza wafted through the air.

* * *

"So Amber, where are you from again?" Romanoff questioned Amber who was in mid bite of a slice of pizza.

She stopped to swallow, "Seattle."

"Ouch."

Amber turned to her hero, 'Why ouch?"

Natasha shrugged, "I always imagined that any kid of Tony's would be born in California or Hawaii, even Florida. Not the gloomy northwest."

"I was born in San Francisco, my mom moved to Seattle with me three months later. I didn't even know he was my dad until two weeks ago, I wish I he wasn't."

Tony sighed, "I'm right here."

"I think they know, is this ordinary human interaction with a younger person?" Vision voiced up.

Natasha chuckled, "apparently."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. -Jay


	2. SHIELD can kiss my keyboard

_3 Days Later_

Even after introducing Amber to some of his friends and her apparently favorite hero, Amber still kept Tony at a distance. Even today, when she tried to go search for a part time job even though Tony had offered her a hefty allowance. The billionaire sighed as Hill came to him with a stack of business paperwork, "am I ever going to get through to her? She's a disabled teen with an attitude problem that doesn't let her rich dad try to spoil her! Most kids would kill for that!"

Hill met his outburst with a genuine smile, "I'm not a parent but these things take time. Little Miss Eisenwald seems adamant about that, and I think we both know the prosthetic leg is not an issue."

"I'm still repairing the damage from that incident by the way. I'm not happy about it. Is she already for school tomorrow? Midtown Science?"

"For the fifth time yes, and I guess I should inform you she is not taking many technology classes, just a bunch of typical classes."

Tony sighed as he leaned back, "Let's see this schedule then," he reached for the stack of papers and flipped through it until he found something useful.

EISENWALD, AMBER K.

AGE: 16 GRADE: 11

PARENT: TONY STARK (FATHER)

CLASSES: 1) SYMPHONIC BAND B

2) ALGEBRA 2B

3) DIGITAL PHOTOGRAPHY

4) EARTH SCIENCES

5) GYM SPORTS

6) STUDY HALL

He flipped over the paper to see his contact info before looking at the large file of medical documents. no Chemistry, no Computer Sciences, no Buisiness Communication, no Engineering, no physics, no anything that would really tie her to her father. He blinked before calling her out, "Amber, I need to talk to you."

He waited before he heard her come out of her room, "what do you want now?"

He pointed at the paper, "Gym Sports? Really? Are you trying to be funny?"

She rolled her eyes, "I am not having this conversation,"

"Yes, you are. When is band going to get you anywhere? Or Digital Photography? Do you know how many people fail at trying to be professional photographers?" Tony smacked the paper a few times for emphasis.

Amber sighed, "Like you care? In two years I'll be out of your hair and you never have to think of me again, something you'll be used to."

Tony rubbed his temple, "just humor me, two real classes, digital photography doesn't count."

Amber bit her cheek and looked up, "C++ programming and that anti-virus class."

Tony blinked, "I thought you said..."

"You said two classes, just sign me up for those if you want to worry about it so much," Amber snapped before turning around and walking back to her bedroom.

Hill watched, "she has been glued to her laptop for a while now. I still have no idea what she is looking at."

Stark sighed, "probably on Facebook or something, funny considering I never gave her the Wi-Fi password."

"She might have a phone that creates a hot spot."

"Probably."

* * *

Amber Eisenwald may not like her father, but that didn't mean that she had some of the same habits.

She had hacked into the building's AI undetected and under 40 seconds. Easy. She had been absorbed by them since she was nine. This was second nature.

She opened the sipped files that were hidden on her drive before scrolling to where she left off.

S.H.I.E.L.D. files. For the last few months, she had been reading every single one. Even the ones the government was very quick to remove. The camera in the corner of her room was on loop of her looking up something on her compute with her screen away from the camera. Right now, it was active personnel, or active as of the time S.H.I.E.L.D. went down with Hydra.

She opened up the next file.

COULSON, PHILL.

A barrage of encryption greeted her face and Amber bit her lip as she began furiously typing at the keyboard.

She was beginning to see progress and knew it before new encryption started to layer on. Counter hacking. Someone was on the other side. She flexed her fingers. Usually, these people were tricked easily or slow, but after a minute, Amber knew that this person was good. It was like chess. Move and counter move.

Amber swore as she was forced back a page, time for a different approach. A Trojan in the opening code as she attacked the source.

They fell for it and quickly backtracked as Amber's download started. New information. She flashed a smile at her screen as she went back to open the Coulson file again as they realised what was going on.

As soon as Amber was feeling cocky, her computer went back to its desktop screen before turning black with a single blinking cursor.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Amber mentally kicked herself, they had known the whole time, a feint. She tried everyway she knew to get back into her computer but it was on full lockdown. A small line of blue text scrolled across the screen.

Almost had me there -Q

Amber blinked, why the hell would they reach out to her?

She responded back, Whos to say I wasn't trying?

Because I know I'm the best. Why are you after SHIELD data? -Q

Y does it matter? It was supposed to be public. Who cares?

I care, that's a friend's file you were trying to snoop in. You can't just go around and take data like that, someone might catch on. S.H.I.E.L.D. might catch on.

Amber yawned, S.H.I.E.L.D. is gone. Steve Rodgers saw to that, same with Natasha Romanov.

She waited a few seconds before a response came back, S.H.I.E.L.D. never went away.

Bullshit, if S.H.I.E.L.D. we're still around, then how do you explain Maria Hill working for that jackass Tony Stark?

Alright, you encrypted your phone pretty well, who are you? 30 seconds before I know every little secret.

Amber reached for her phone to see it blank. She quickly pulled out the memory stick and SD card to slow her down.

Someone you shouldn't mess with. Amber snickered as she sent keystroke after keystroke at the invader laughing as programming came to life.

In seconds her desktop returned to normal. She casually reinstated her chips into her phone before turning it on and rummaging through her contacts. Some bread crumb had to be left.

There it was. Q. With an email address. She quickly went to the files on her computer and cursed when she discovered everything that the government had taken down was now gone. She got up and walked to the closet and grabbed the back up drive and plugged it in. She opened another file and started to read before her phone pinged.

From Unlisted Number

Message: Seriously? A back up?

Amber grinned and pressed a single button on her computer.

Her phone went off again.

From: Unlisted Number

Message: Not fair. Stop doing that, I don't appreciate a dancing baby on my screen.

Amber pressed another key.

From: Unlisted Number

Message: QUIT IT.

Another key, another message.

Message: KNOCK IT OFF! You are slowing my computer down with all these pop ups!

Amber laughed and hit another row.

Message: You did not just do what I think you did.

Amber chuckled, "sorry Q, this ain't James Bond and two can play at the back game."

She opened up the new e-mail and started looking at the user data, login, everything.

Daisy Johnson. S.H.I.E.L.D. agent formerly. Inhuman. Hacker. Fugitive.

Amber put a hand over her mouth as Daisy sent an angry message back.

Message: Watch you back.

Amber sent an e-mail from one of her many to the other person.

MegaPorygon9

Subject: ;)

Message: Bring it on DJ.

Amber leaned back and waited for a reply.

From: Daisy

Subject: :)

Message: Whatever Amber.

She laughed, Daisy played her again and had actually gotten to her basic information. She had to have expected this but got so caught up in the trigger keys for certain viruses that she forgot to check the backdoor.

A knock hit her door as Tony came in, "hey, were you just clicking on some little ads? Friday said we were breached for a second."

"No, I forgot to turn on the pop up blocker, sorry."

He hesitated before leaving the room. When the door finally shut she breathed a sigh of relief. This was going to be harder than she originally thought, Tony busting in like that.

Her phone rang and Amber picked it up, "hello?"

"The dancing baby across my screen was funny though. You are very good for a sixteen year old, I see that in what I downloaded that you have encryption like mad over your family tree," a voice announced.

"Mom died and dad is an asshole. That's all that's really there," she tilted her head to the side, Minn my the phone between her shoulder and ear.

Daisy's silence was unnerving, she spoke up a few seconds later, "look, you have to stop digging into the secure files, it'll just bring you trouble."

"Nothing can be worse than where I'm at right now."

"I assure you, they can."

"Whats the worse they can do? Barrow? The Sandbox? Come on! That's better then here!" Amber laughed, smiling when talking to someone for the first time since meeting the Black Widow.

She heard a few keystrokes, tracing the call, "are you routing your calls through Stark Tower?"

"I wish."

Another set of keystrokes, "oh, oh, OH! How is that bad? An Avenger for..."

"Yeah, trust me, I didn't even know he was my father until a little while ago, so please, keep it on the DL and I'll be more careful next time."

"You aren't listening to me! You need to..."

"Amber? Are you in here?" Maria Hill slowly opened the door.

"Too ya go, talk to you later D, bye!"

"No wait, Amber..." Daisy's voice faded as Amber hung up.

Hill crossed her arms and looked at her before walking up to the bed and taking a look at the computer screen. Desktop.

She looked at the backup that was newly yanked from the USB port, "what are you up to?"

"Nothing just chatting with someone."

"Really? Because the camera feed shows you in the corner on your computer yet you're on your bed."

Amber grinded her teeth together, "look, I really don't feel comfortable talking considering the fact that you work for him and not S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore so..."

"Look, whatever it is, I'll keep your secret."

Amber turned to face Hill dead on, "Phil Coulson. Who is he?"

"Phil was one of your father's close friends that..."

"No, who is he. Not who was he."

Hill's eyes bulged, "you really went far, didn't you?"

"Courtesy of someone who I'm going to keep anonymous."

Hill sighed, "Fury will not be happy about this one bit."

He teen shrugged, "I don't really care."

Hill turned to edit before looking back, "why are you looking through S.H.I.E.L.D. files anyway?"

"It's a hobby. Why? You upset?"

She shook her head, "your father never went to go rifle through them after phase two."

"Weapons of Mass Destruction with the Tesseract. Read all about that," she sighed as she kept reading.

"Just how many documents have you gone through?" Hill crossed her arms.

"More than I can count. I did t have much of a social life back home, just one or two friends but they didn't like this kind of stuff," Amber minimized the page.

The former agent and the rebellious teen had a small stared own before both of them resumed previous activities.

Phil Coulson, maybe if Daisy wasn't going to tell her, than maybe someone else would.

* * *

"A limo? I can take the subway and walk," Amber groaned.

Tony frowned, "you know most kids would jump at the chance to ride a limo to school."

Amber tapped her prosthetic leg for emphasis, "I'm not a normal, and I'm not a kid."

"You may have only been here a little while but I'm already seeing similarities between us," he called as she walked away.

"Statistics say it's bound to happen!" Amber shouted back as she disappeared into the New York sidewalks.

It took her a few subway rides and a half hour of walking before she finally made it to Midtown Science High School. Of all places, why Queens? Manhattan would have been a lot easier.

She pushed to door open. School didn't start for at least another hour but Amber wanted time to get ready. She entered the office and the Secretary looked up, "you must me Amber, the new student! We're so happy you're here! Your father sent in your class registry last night and you are we did have an issue and had to drop Earth Sciences instead of Digital Photography so we apologize for that,"

"It's fine,"

"Oh good, now I need you to step right over there and look into the camera."

Amber did as instructed before a bright flash of a camera blinded her. A whirring sound came from a machine and a few seconds later a small plastic card came out, the Secretary picked it up and handed it to Amber, "this is your school ID. Keep it on you at all times."

Amber glanced at the name, "any chance you could change the last name?"

"It's what was on the papers, I can't change it."

Amber looked at the card again,

STARK, AMBER K.

"Can you give me a minute?" She pleaded as she reached for her cell phone.

"No, not a problem."

Amber stepped out of the office and dialed Maria.

"Good morning Amber, what do you need?"

"Put Tony on the Damn phone."

"Alright, what'd he do that makes you chatty today?"

Amber exhaled, "he turned my papers in with the wrong last name."

She heard the phone change hands and a whisper of good luck before Tony answered, "what's up? Did you get there okay?"

"What the hell!? My last name is Eisenwald, not Stark. Why the hell did you do that!?" Amber yelled into the phone.

"Because you are my daughter and right now on record your last name is actually Stark as of ten minutes ago when the changes were made."

Amber took in a deep breath, "so you went a changed my last name? You had no right to do that."

"Look, if it's that big of a deal to you, I'll compromise. I'll hyphenate it. Alright?"

She thought about it for a moment, "alright, fine. Whatever, I want it done," she quipped before hanging up and entering the office again, "sorry about that, issues with him and his ego."

The Secretary looked unsure and handed her a slip of paper, "this is you locked combo and finalised class schedule, I hope you have a great first day!"

Amber took it and was about to leave before she turned around, "can I get like, a campus map?"

The woman rolled her eyes, "you like to be quick don't you?"

Amber nodded and smiled as she was handed another piece of paper and began committing it to memory. It was fifteen minutes before another student showed up, an African American girl with a locker only a few away from Amber.

"Are you new?" She asked as Amber was midway through organising her locker.

"Yeah, all the way from the Pacific Northwest."

"Washington or Oregon?"

Amber smiled, "Western Washington."

"What caused you to move?"

She shut her locker and leaned against it, "my mother and step father died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she looked down to see Amber's unfilled lower pant leg, "you have a prosthetic leg?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, car accident about five years ago."

The girl extended a hand, "Mary Jane Watson, you can call me MJ if you want."

Amber shook it, "Amber Eisenwald, nice to meet you."

MJ closed her locker and ran up the stairs, a few other kids had passed that way too as more students came trickling in.

Amber looked at the final schedule.

STARK, AMBER K.

CLASSES:

1st period: Digital Photography, Mr. Olsen, Room 208

2nd period: Cyber Security basics, Ms. Smoak, Room 213

3rd period: C++ programming, Mr. Ramon, Room 204

Lunch

4th period: Algebra 2B, Mrs. Snow, Room 507

5th period: Gym Sports, Mr. West, North Gymnasium

6th period: Study Hall, Mr. Lee, Library

Amber looked up and down (Author's note: Yes, I got bored and used DC characters last names for the teachers except for the last one.) the schedule before crumbling it into a ball. Fast memorization.

Her phone beeped, a text from Daisy.

[last name change!?]

She texted back, [have school, talk later]

No response came as Amber made her way to her first she entered the big man in the dress clothes motioned for her to stand to the side as the class filed in. The bell rang as a student stumbled through the door, "Mr. Parker, on time today, I'm impressed."

"Sorry sir."

"If you keep being late to my class I'm going to have to call your aunt," Mr. Olsen reprimanded the trend.

As the Parker boy made his way to his seat someone called out, "hey! Who's the new girl?"

"Thank you Mr. Thompson, this, ladies and gentlemen, is Miss Amber Stark. She just moved from...?"

"Seattle."

Olsen nodded, "ah, the evergreen state. Now if I may ask, your last name, any connection to, you know?"

Amber sighed, "I wish there wasn't but yes, he's my biologic father and now I have to live with him."

The class broke out into whispers before Olsen regained control, "settle down, SETTLE DOWN! Now, Peter, since you were the last one in, and have the highest grade in this class, I want you to tutor her. Bring her up to speed," Olsen pointed her towards an empty seat next to the boy who came in late.

She made her way to the plastic seat and sat down, setting her bag on the table.

"Now, I know that barley half of you have turned in the last assignment but this week still heralds a new one. Technique is Rule of Thirds. The theme however, will be modern heroes."

"That's not fair, little miss Iron Man over there automatically passes, all she has to do is take a picture of her dad!" A student shouted.

Amber slammed a hand against the table, "why? He's a selfish egotistical prick that really cares more about his PR relations than anyone else, not really a full hero. You want a hero? Steve Rodgers, Thor, Natasha Romanoff, the leader of a local outreach program, a veteran, anyone else other than Tony Stark."

"Ms. Stark, if you are quite finished, yes, I know it may seem like Amber gets the easy A, but as she already described her apparent...distaste...in her father, you are incorrect. Now I want you to brainstorm possible subjects while I find a camera to check out to Amber," Olsen grumbled.

"I don't see why daddy doesn't buy her one," another student snickered.

"Maybe she damaged one of the suits," another giggled, causing Amber to snort.

Peter's brow wrinkled, "what's so funny?"

"I actually kind of did!" She laughed.

"But how did you manage to damage it, judging by size and weight estimation a punch could t even put a scratch on it."

Amber pulled up her pant leg in response, "packs a punch."

"Well hauntingly do that, I mean he carried a nuke into a wormhole so I guess he kind of is a hero and he did stop the entire planter from dying from that super robot and now he has allied himself with the government and put himself on a leash. So I guess he is an actual hero, maybe you should give him a second chance and," Peter began rambling.

"Peter," Amber sighed.

"What?"

"You talk too much," she raised her eyebrows and curled her lips inward.

He opened his mouth but Mr. Olsen interrupted him, "Miss Stark, come up here please."

Amber got up and walked to the front of the class, feeling eyes follow her to the teacher's desk. The teacher had a camera on the desk in front of him an ID label was glued to the bottom, "this one is yours. Give me a moment and I'll get your case."

She shrugged, "okay."

Mr. Olsen stood up and was about to go and retrieve said case when he stopped and spun to face her, "a word of advice Miss Stark, this is New York. Not Seattle. You can't just go around always badmouthing the Avengers, more specifically the man who helped fund the city getting rebuilt, I don't care if you don't like him because he is your father but this attitude towards him in public needs to stop. Understood?"

Amber gulped, "yes sir."

"Good," he answered as he got up and fetched the case.

Amber sighed, this was not happening. A situation where she had to play as if she admired her father. Not what she wanted. The teacher returned a few moments later and worked her through the camera basics and care.

She threw the strap over her shoulder and walked back to her seat, a few stickers. A girl even leaned out and whispered, "if you don't want him for your daddy, I'll take him."

Once back to her seat she buried her head in her arms and waited for the class period to end which was surprisingly difficult since Peter had a motor mouth.

The bell finally rang and Amber grabbed her things and ran to her next class, by then, word that Amber was Tony Stark's long lost daughter was spreading like wild fire. Her cyber security class was a joke she had hacked into the teachers computer from her laptop in seconds after Ms. Smoak had challenged the class claiming to show them a good firewall. As soon as her YouTube history appeared on screen, everyone knew the culprit as the one not doing anything on her computer anymore. Amber Stark.

"Amber, it seems you have a bit of Tony Stark in you yet, nice job. Next time, do not pull up my YouTube history," the teacher was sweating bullets as a long list of cat videos was displayed.

"What would you prefer me to pull up? The gradebook. Personal e-mail? Netflix? Bank Statements, by the way, you might want to pay your stuff off as soon as you get it because your credit score is terrible," Amber frowned.

Ms. Smoak rushed over to Amber to see her screen, a bunch of open web pages and other items cluttered the screen, "technically, you can be arrested for this but it just goes to show that I need to step it up with you in my class."

C++ was slightly more difficult but was still fairly simple. The word getting around about the new tech genius was spreading. She had programmed the computer do things no one else in the class could do.

Lunch came, the half-hour of dread as Amber stood with her tray in hand and started out at the mass of students, she would have to see about off-campus lunch tomorrow.

A few students tried waving her over but she refused as she settled into a corner and started eating the cafeteria food. It was slightly worse than what she had back west but edible was edible. Soon enough a shadow loomed over her, "you said your name was Amber Eisenwald?"

Amber looked up to see MJ looking down at her with a smile, "yeah, well, my dad didn't tell me he went to go change my last name. I told him to cha get it back so he's being stubborn and hyphenating it. I don't know why he cares so much."

MJ slid down next to her, "I'm guessing you both found out you were related to each other recently?"

"About a week or so ago. We don't really get along."

The other teen laughed, "that's understandable, I don't get along with my parents either so I guess it's something we have in common."

"Except one of your parents isn't a playboy, or has an ego that makes Russia look small."

"Well comrade, maybe it might just take some time for you two to click on that father-daughter thing. Because honestly, he doesn't seem that bad of a guy with all that he's done recently," MJ placed a hand on Amber's.

She laughed, "you sound like Mr. Olsen when you say it that way."

"I suppose, but hey, it would hurt to try and meet him halfway. Any who, I have to go meet up with the rest of my friends, wanna come?" MJ stood up and offered a hand.

Amber shook her head, "no thanks, I'm good."

"Well then give me your phone."

"What? Why?"

She held here out and tossed it to Amber, "I'll put my number in yours and you put your number in mine."

"Alright," Amber typed in a total of eleven digits before handing it back to MJ in exchange for her own phone back.

MJ smiled and waved goodbye, leaving Amber alone again. She finished her food and had to sit through Algebra 2 for a torturous hour. Math in hacking was easier than on a piece of paper. Lines of code she understood. Finding the value of X on a fast moving algorithm on screen was doable, on piece of paper, it drove her insane. She struggled, and she hated it.

However Gym Sports was interesting, the coach put her up against Parker in a boxing match albeit with a lot of protective gear.

"Just to be clear, I don't really want to fight a cripple!" Parker announced as Amber took to the other side of the mat with the class watching.

Amber snickered, "don't worry, I'll be fine."

She and Peter circled each other for a few moments before she tested his defenses, astonishingly fast reflexes, maneuverability. He would use those to his advantage. She distanced herself a bit, let him come to her.

"Yo Parker, quit being a sissy and just kick her ass already!" A boy yelled.

"That's enough Mr. Thompson," the coach yelled, "Parker, Stark, he does have a point, sometime today please?"

Parker closed the distance faster than anticipated, Amber jumped and locked her legs around Peter's neck and swung to the side, forcing him down to the mat.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5..." Parker shot to his feet, causing Amber to fall of as he went to town, Amber barely able to guard. She tried to sweep him but he jumped out of the way in the knick of time.

"Alright Peter, let her get up,"

He did as I structured, bouncing on his feet, "you hit like a girl," Amber teased.

"I'm going easy on you, be thankful," he shot back, the class oooing at his remark.

She closed in on him and feigned to the left forcing him to go right as she delivered a punch to his abdomen sending him sprawling.

Amber backed up as Parker rose again.

Parker made a wild punch and Amber slid under it, before grabbing hold and flipping him, she backed up again as he rose. This guy never gave up.

"It's Camera Boy versus Iron Widow at Midtown High 198!" A student called out, forcing a few laughs.

"Thirty seconds, make it count," coach replied.

Peter and Amber traded a few blows before Peter moved too quickly and had Amber on her back, "I win," Peter grinned and offered a hand as she moved her leg closer to Peter's.

"Really? Tie!" She said the last word as she kicked his legs out, leaving no room for a reaction time.

The stopwatch went off as both of them were flat on their backs.

Peter began to laugh, "nice job, liking the moves."

"Thanks."

The two got up and shook hands before other eager kids played waste to each other. After showering and heading to the world's most boring Study Hall, the final bell rang. Amber was the last student out of the building, having to help Mr. Lee find some misplaced books.

She descended the steps to see a black sedan in the parking lot. She eyed it suspiciously as it flared to life. She picked up her pace as it started to follow her. Now she was headlining into a full Sorin with a backpack and camera bag. She took the steps to the subway two at a time as some people exited the vehicle. She hopped onto the train, unsure of where it was going but it didn't matter. As she breathed a sigh of relief, a ha d touched her shoulder.

"Miss Eisenwald, my name is..."

* * *

Tony sat alone, it was dark already and she still wasn't home? All that really indicated she was alive was that she was doing some 'sightseeing'.

If she really wanted to go sight seeing, he would have had someone drive her around the city. Instead, he was going out of his mind with worry.

One week. He'd been a parent less than one week and he already had lost his daughter. He thought about dispatching the Iron Legion to find her but after last time, he didn't think it'd be a good idea, not to mention Pepper was going to be here in an hour.

He grunted, "Friday, call Amber again, put it over the speakers."

The dial tone sounded and it wasn't too long before someone picked up, "Amber, I need you back here now, I have a business partner coming over and we're heading out for dinner, where are you?"

He heard someone cover up the speaker quickly, "Friday, track the cell location."

"I am trying but the GPS signal is responding in fourteen location across the globe," the AI answered.

Tony frowned as he heard the phone exchange hands, "yeah?"

"Who are you with and where are you? I need you back here now!" Tony begged, "One of my business associates and close friends is coming over and you need to be changed and ready to go in forty-five minutes. I have been worried sick about you."

"Relax, I'm with a few of Maria's friends, trust me, the only danger I'm in is the stuff I create myself."

Hill walked into the room, "I don't really have any friends," she replied as she handed Tony the dinner reservations.

Amber chuckled, "Melinda and Jenna?"

Hill stopped, "oh, those friends."

"A few others are here but I don't want to give Tony a heart attack."

"I'm still right here Amber, I have you on speaker."

"Kinda figured, I gotta go. See you soon Tony."

Tony rolled his eyes, "you know it's okay for you to call me dad every now and then."

The line beeped indicating her hanging up.

Hill walked away muttering under her breath, "I'll meet her at the front of the building."

He placed back and forth for minutes before he heard the elevator ding, the doors sliding open to reveal Maria and Amber who appeared to have halted a conversation.

They both got out, "we'll continue this later," Hill told her before walking off.

"Still won't do it!" She called back.

Tony gave his daughter a hug before leaning back and holding her by the shoulders, "do I want to know?"

"Probably, but I won't tell you."

"Good thinking, I'd probably ground you if you did," he laughed, "go, I need you to be presentable, no jeans and t-shirt. Or sneakers."

Amber started towards her room before spinning on her foot, "so what am I supposed to wear?"

Tony's eyes bugged, "you're kidding me right? Do you not own a dress?"

"I have a thin plaid jacket,"

"You are not wearing street clothes to a restaurant, I'll have a separate driver take you to a boutique, use my card, the PIN is 1939. Just get yourself shoes and a dress quickly. Twenty minutes tops, do your hair and stuff in the car or something, I just need you to be ready."

"Okay, I'll do my best, color preference?"

"Red or gold if possible."

Amber laughed as she dropped her items on the couch and headed back towards the elevator, "not surprising."

As soon as the door closed he bolted to his closet. He was halfway putting on a suit before he realised something. He was taking his cripple daughter to a dinner with his ex-girlfriend in a five star restaurant to discuss business deals, or more accurately, him trying to sneakily get Pepper back.

He paused, Pepper was about to meet Amber. Pepper, Natasha, Hill and Amber. Any of the others with Pepper went well enough, now he was walking in blind. He finished buttoning up the suit before he got a call on his phone which Friday immediately put on speaker, "hello?"

"Tony, it's me, I'm running a bit late, the flight was delayed for about an hour so I'm really sorry," Pepper's voice echoed through the room.

"That's alright, slight hold up on my end, I'll have an assistant move the reservations an hour," Tony replied as he walked out, "I'll see you at 9:30 then."

"I'm surprised, you aren't usually held up unless you're working on something, what's the project now?" Pepper mused.

"Getting my new found daughter a dress," he grumbled, "apparently she doesn't own a single dress."

"Did I just hear you say daughter?" Pepper paused.

Tony closed his eyes, "yep, found out about a week ago. She doesn't like me very much. She was nicer to than usual today though, I think I might be getting to her."

"You just found out last week? When did she find out?"

"About a day after her parents died."

Pepper audibly had her tone let down, "that's rough. So what's she like?"

"You'll see tonight, I'll talk to you soon Pepper."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and he was left contemplating on if telling her was the right decision. He thought about something Hill said earlier. Something he was going to try. Two things.

 **Rule #2: Meet them halfway**

 **Rule #3: Be relaxed and tolerant of their behaviors and habits.**

He walked into the elevator, "Friday, I need a driver to meet me at whatever boutique Amber went to."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Amber was nearly done trying on the first dress when the retail lady saw her leg.

"Miss, are you sure you want a short one? Or dress shoes for that matter?"

Amber swore as she looked at the length, "yeah, I'll probably need a longer one in the same colors so I don't cause a panic."

The door chimed and the little Asian retail associate gave a big grin, "Mr. Stark! Iron Man!" She turned to Amber, "it's really him! Here! In my store! Don't you want picture!"

"Not particularly," Amber replied.

"Suit yourself," she beamed as she hurried to Tony along with a few other women.

Amber laughed to herself, "what do you think I've been doing?"

She was almost done with a longer dress when Tony was finally able to get to her, "that one looks good on you, but you can't see your prosthetic."

"Exactly, I don't need pity for having one less limb and besides, I haven't worn a dress in years," she bent over about to reach for the price tag.

Tony quickly covered it up, "billionaire, remember? You couldn't afford it anyway. Don't argue."

She waited a second before relaxing, her shoulders slumping a bit, "fine,"

Tony smirked as he headed towards the show isle, "now, which one of these is going to fit that hockey stick that is the end of prosthetic limb?"

"Did you just call my leg a hockey stick?"

"Yes I did, if you have a problem with it, don't mention it," he kept looking around.

Amber grinned and took off the leg and hopped over to him, "this, is not a hockey stick," she sat on one of the benches in the store and put it down in a stance, see the angles aren't right!"

Tony turned and his eyes grew wide, "put your leg back on! Not in public!"

She was giggling to herself, not keeping quiet about it either, "why are you here anyway? I thought you were going to meet me at the restaurant?"

"Pepper was delayed an hour and you need assistance," he snapped his fingers, "now, would these work?"

He held up a pair of high heels and handed them to her. She slipped the first one on her right leg before carefully placing the other on her prosthetic left leg. She stood up and took a step before tumbling to the ground. Tony chuckled and helped her back up, "come on klutz."

"You try walking in these things! It's not easy! Especially when one foot isn't exactly as big as the other."

He nodded, "understandable. Now, are you going to be able to fix your self up or do air need to buy make up too?"

"I'll be fine," Amber replied as she examined herself, "how are we doing on time?"

"Still a little over an hour, why?"

"I need to make a private call," she answered after Tony paid for the items as the cashier clipped the tags off of her body.

Tony waved his hand, "alright, do what you need to do."

She turned into an alleyway before quickly dialing, it rang a few times before someone picked up, "hello?"

"You need to get a new phone and e-mail, S.H.I.E.L.D. got to me on the train, you need to move now, they might be coming for you."

"Got it, thanks for the warning, maybe next time you'll listen to me. Talk to you later Amber," Daisy's static sounding voice clicked off.

Amber closed her phone, certain S.H.I.E.L.D. would listen in on every call from now on. She walked back to her father by the limo as he held the door open for her, she nodded and climbed inside, shoe falling off of the prosthetic leg. Tony sighed as he picked it up, "I didn't mean for you to skirt all the way to the other side of the car."

"Sorry?" Amber shrugged.

Something was up, she was nicer and more responsive. What happened earlier? He stayed quiet as he got in and shut the door, handing her the show in the process. She quickly placed it back on the leg and started trying to see her reflection in the car window as she ran a brush through her hair, "how do you even have this in here?"

"This one used to drive Pepper around, besides, I had it put in here when I found out you were going to live with me."

"Uh, thanks I guess?" Amber half smiled.

Tony leaned back, "did I just see you smile?"

"Don't get your hopes up, I can still scowl at you."

He let out a breath, slight progress, what else would a parent usually ask?

"How was school?"

Amber exhaled as she thought about what to say, "well aside from the obvious last name bit, it was pretty easy, I got to fight a kid from my Digital photography class in Gym, he had pretty fast reflexes if I do say so myself."

"Did you win?"

"No, I didn't lose either, it was a tie. He seemed to sense anything I was about to do and could dodge it if I was far enough away. However the kids started calling me Iron Widow because I threw him to the ground with my legs at one point. Like Natasha does,"

"You're on a first name basis after one night?"

She smiled, "yep. Why?"

Tony closed his eyes, "nothing, make any friends?"

"One, I think, the guy in my photography class would be except he talked too much," she started at the ceiling as she finished brushing.

Had to be Parker. He felt a swell of pride knowing she was able to go in a limited toe to toe with underoos. The two then sat in awkward silence before Tony realised something, "you said your classes were easy. I looked at your transcripts from your previous school, you're a C- student with the occasional B and rare A, so how is this easy? You took C++ for heaven's sake!"

"I spent more time on my computer than I did paying attention in class. Just read the comments on my report cards, 'Miss Eisenwald rarely turns things in but when she does it is equivalent of an undergraduate student. She needs to spend less time on her computer and more time paying attention.'."

"Social media?"

"Mind your own business."

He nodded with an 'oh' face before replying, "I'll just back your computer later and find out."

"Good luck with that."

"Is that a challenge missy?"

Amber actually grinned, "alright, can you back it without Friday, whom might I add has a firewall I got past in 23 seconds?"

Tony blinked, "you did something to piss off the federal government, didn't you?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that," Amber winced, fearing a possible lecture.

"Wow, you really are my daughter," he laughed.

She did a double take, "you aren't mad at me?"

"Why? I irritate them all the time, sure, I play nice a lot more nowadays but still, I hang up on generals just to stare at the hold button. True story, mind telling me what you did?"

"Yes, because I know you're stance on the issue," she looked out the window.

"Sokovia Accords?"

"Bingo, that's why in going to keep my mouth shut."

The limo came to a halt outside some fancy restaurant as the driver got out to open Tony's door after seemingly forgetting to open it earlier for Amber and he. Amber ended up getting out on her own. Barley dodging a Taxi's side mirror as she quickly closed the door and tried to scurry to the sidewalk.

Her phone buzzed, a friend from her old school.

 _Heather: OMG GIRL! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME?_

Amber sent a quick text asking what her crazy friend was talking about. A few seconds later her phone went off again.

 _Heather: UR DAD IS IRON MAN!?_

 _Heather: what's he like? Do u like him?_

 _Amber: He's a bit of an egotistical guy so not at the moment, kinda wish I was back home._

 _Heather: Seline wants to know when we can fly on his private jet to come see you._

 _Amber: I don't know if he'd let me go that far. I gotta go, dinner._

 _Heather: why? Is Thor there?_

 _Amber: bye Heather!_

 _Heather: OMG IS HE!?_

Amber shut her phone as they made their way inside placing it inside a purse that came with the dress she now wore.

A waiter had recognized Tony immediately and guided them to a small booth in the back corner of the restaurant.

A woman was already sitting there and stood up she. She saw them.

"Tony," she smiled.

"Pep," he said, rubbing his nose.

Her eyes found Amber slightly behind her father, "and you must be the newfound daughter, am I correct?"

"Yeah, I'm Amber, nice to meet you Ms. Potts, I've heard some things about you," she extended a hand of which Pepper shook.

"You can call me Pepper too," she added, "your father here has, an interesting disposition of you

"We're working on it," both of them said at the same time before looking at each other shocked.

Pepper chuckled, "come on, dinner's on me."

"Exscuse me, what part of billionaire do people not get?"

"Isnt this supposed to be a business meeting?" Amber asked aloud.

The adults turned towards her, "thank you Amber, we know."

"Just seems like you two are trying to awkwardly flirt with each other. She is the CEO of your company."

"What makes you say that?" Pep tilted her head to the side.

"Just the way you two act near each other, not sure of what to do or say, deflecting the task to talk about me, you know, little things," she shrugged as she picked up a menu before wrinkling her brow, "I don't see soft drinks on here."

Pepper laughed agai, "is this your first time at a business meeting and five star restaurant?"

"Meeting, yes, five star restaurant, no. There's a restaurant at the top of the Space Needle that's a five star restrain t but it's really expensive..." She trailed off remembering who she was with.

"What can I do to get you started?" A waitress came up, causing Amber to freeze up. The tall Asian woman had a fake smile plastered on her face.

Pepper didn't notice and neither did Tony, Amber however saw the name tag.

May.

"I think I'll go with that one right there," Pepper pointed at some champagne.

"Make that two," Tony added.

May turned to face Amber, "and you?"

"Water," she replied, "your job must suck right now, huh?"

"Amber!" Tony faced his daughter, shocked at her attitude switch.

He realized she had moved her purse inside the booth as she kept her eyes locked on the waitress.

"Its alright, I really don't enjoy it today. It's been slow going," she said before turning away.

After she was out of sight, "it's okay to talk to government people like that, but not waiters, alright?"

Amber only nodded before the two adults finally got focused and May came for a food order. The size of the portions were small but good food nonetheless. The restaurant closed but the two were still discussing things that Amber had no clue about. She stood up and walked towards the bathroom, knowing May would be near.

She was only waiting for a moment before May stood across from her.

"Really? Having an agent follow me around? Do you think that Daisy would be dumb enough to come here? I already warned her."

May had her arms crossed like they were in the warehouse earlier, "we know, but this is a precaution in case she does, she's dangerous and should be brought in."

"Sorry, I'm not like my father. I don't like the accords," Amber whispered fiercely.

"Tell Hill I said hi and that she's welcome back anytime," May walked away leaving the teen fuming.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's note: Sorry for the wait but as you can see, yes, Peter Parker is going to be in this story along with characters from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., I am starting to get a feel for where it's direction is going and how to develop that relationship between Tony and Amber while I have to remember to stay true to original character of Tony Stark. I will say the villain near the end will probably not be a surprise but you will see eventually. Anyway, I will be working on Chapter 3 admits other things so please be patient and don't be afraid to review, I'm always happy when I get an email notification that someone has reviewed so thank you to Anonymous, Winter Kiss and Elizabeth and everybody who fav'd and followed this story, thank you so much and I hoped you enjoyed it. -Jay


	3. Of Heroes and Handicaps

Maria Hill woke up in the middle of the night as she heard the sound of someone hitting a punching bag. The ninth night in only two weeks since she caught May spying on her. Fury had her keeping tabs on her here as a part time member of S.H.I.E.L.D. with Stark probably knowing full well that she was managing two lives but she didn't mind.

Hill sat up as she heard the thumping stop. She stood up knowing full well it would start up again in a few moments. Tony was away and it was just her alone upstairs. Natasha was already coming over tomorrow but so far no one in S.H.I.E.L.D. had been able to get Amber to talk.

It was maddening Coulson of all people. She was the last person that had contact with Daisy Johnson. Quake. They were certain she was still in contact but apparently she was covering her tracks somehow.

She quickly dressed a bit to go upstairs. The closer she got, the louder the noise got.

She had gloves on, slamming the bag repeatedly. Something about meeting S.H.I.E.L.D. had driven her to something. A mentality that she hadn't noticed.

She opened the door to the private gym, "I know it's Saturday, but it's 1:30 in the morning, can you tone the beat down on the sandbag down at least a little?"

Amber was breathing heavily. She stepped away from the bag, "I thought that you agent types could sleep through anything."

"Whats keeping you up lately?"

The daughter of Iron Man sighed, "stop trying to get me to lead Daisy into a trap and May e I wouldn't be doing this."

"You knew her for how long? A half hour?"

"We're hackers, we know how to talk online undetected," she elbowed the bag.

Hill yawned, "I get it, you don't trust S.H.I.E.L.D. and you don't want to rat your friend out to the government and that the government can't touch you without going through Tony first."

"Pretty much."

Maria watched as she kept pounding the bag, "look, Nat is coming over tomorrow and if you want to have a few friends over I'd not see why not."

Amber paused, "seriously?"

"Look, I swear, and this whole thing is being recorded so even if I forget in the morning you can hold me to it."

"Actually I cut the feed," Amber smiled, "but I will hold you to it anyway."

"Whatever, just get some sleep," Maria yawned and trudged off.

Leaving Amber in a happy mood.

* * *

At ten in the morning, two teens were caught by security before getting waved up by Hill.

Amber patiently waited as Peter and MJ to get out as Natasha and her ended up playing poker on the bar.

"You can't beat me kid. I'm training ed to control facial expressions, you should probably fold, save yourself the embarrassment," Romanoff challenged.

"Oh we'll see, never underestimate the talent of today's youth," Amber cracked a smile.

Natasha laid her hand down on the bar, "full house."

Amber laid her hand down and the Black Widow shook her head, "flush, Damn you."

The teen grabbed the mound of candy in between them as the elevator dinged.

"Holy cow! This place is huge!" A girl's voice echoed.

"I never thought I'd end up being here, I mean I met Mr. Stark once but,"

"Hey guys, come on in! Kick your shoes off, stay a while!" Amber called out.

Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson stopped when they saw who was on the barstool next to their friend.

"Oh my god," Mary Jane gasped as Amber started laughing.

Natasha looked at Amber for a second, "no wonder you two get along, same fan club?"

Amber frowned and threw a piece of chocolate at her favorite Avenger.

Natasha smiled and got off the stool and put her hands on her hips, "don't break anything, I'm going to find Maria," she informed the teen at the bar counter.

She brushed pass Parker who instinctively moved out of the way, "behave, he'll know you were here."

"Ah, um, yes ma'am," he budgeted nervously.

As soon as she was out of sight Amber threw her arms wide open, "welcome to my dad's house."

"You know, sometimes I forget that your the daughter of a billionaire but I don't think I'll forget anytime soon. How are you two doing anyway?" MJ took the seat once occupied by the Black Widow.

"Fine, he ended up having to do a press conference center last week because someone in the media found out Tony Stark had a child and if one finds out, they all find out so that was rough. But we've been starting to get along, I almost called him dad," she leaned back taking a drink of cometh my she had.

"Mr. Stark gives you open bar?" Peter asked as he held up a bottle.

Amber laughed, "Peter, this is root beer, you don't drink and hack satellites at the same time, you get caught doing things like that."

"Are you saying you can hack a satellite?" MJ leaned in.

"Wouldn't tell you even if I could, I'd get in trouble," she giggled.

MJ smirked and looked around, "do you spend a lot of time in the building?"

"Not really, I took your advice on letting him give me some stuff so I've been using a credit card he gave me and wandering the city. I couldn't bring my entire dresser and with my closet, he's insisting I fill it up, but other than homework and other stuff, sometimes," she sighed heavily.

"I have to see your room, it's probably bigger than Peter's apartment,"

"How do you know I live in an apartment?" He blushed.

"Lucky guess, now come on, I want to see everything!" MJ grabbed her hand and pulled her off the stool before stopping, "which way is it?"

Amber rolled her eyes with a smile, "I swear, sometimes you are helpless."

"So what's the plan after that?" Peter asked as he followed the girls like a lost dog.

"I dunno, binge watch Markiplier on the big screen?" Amber suggested.

"Should I dye my hair red? Do you think I'd look good with red hair?" MJ asked as she linked arms with Amber.

"Do what you want, it's your hair, I'm not in control of it," she said before pushing her door open.

The two friends gasped as they saw her room, "bigger than Aunt May's apartment, that's for sure," Peter breathed.

MJ turned to Amber with a grin, "one word addition."

"What?"

"Jacuzzi."

The two laughed before Amber answered, "no, I don't think so, water and tech don't mind."

"You dad is the king of technology, I mean he got the arc reactor, AI's, the suits, everything, I'm fairly certain that he can make a waterproof laptop," Peter replied with hands stuffed in his pockets.

MJ had walked into the closet before Peter had even finished talking, admiring the giant closet.

"Hey don't get lost in there!" She teased as the girl spun in circles.

"Do you think that Mr. Stark would mind if I used some of his tech real fast?" Peter whispered.

Amber was confused, "why?"

Peter backed up, "just curious, you know, I admire him so much and he is really such a good role model for some people to follow, I mean he..."

MJ poked your head out, "Peter,"

"Hm?"

"Your rambling again."

His cheeks turned red as he nodded.

Amber clapped her hands to get the awkwardness out of the air, "just ask Hill or Natasha first."

MJ beamed, "your on a first name basis with the Black Widow?"

"Yeah, if you told me a moment that ago that I'd be living in New York with Tony Stark and that having an Avenger over for dinner was a regular night, I would have recommended you for a mental hospital," Amber quieted down.

"A month ago your mom still would have been alive," Peter surmised the change of attitude.

Amber solemnly nodded. She sniffed once, "okay, who wants to play game? I'm pretty sure Natasha wants to get revenge after I kicked her and War Machines butts at Super Smash Bros last week."

"I seek to recall you elbowing my controller from my hands," Romanoff had appeared in the doorway, she looked at MJ, "I don't believe we've met, Natasha Romanoff," she held out a hand.

MJ shook it with both hands, "it is such an honor to meet you, I'm Mary Jane Watson."

"Just call her MJ," Amber scratched her nose.

She turned to Peter, "I think I met you once, remind me your name and where?"

"Ah, the science project that Mr. Stark had me flown to, in Germany," Peter stuttered, nervous for a reason that Amber and MJ didn't quite understand.

"Hm, okay. I remember now. The Star Wars kid."

"I sincerely apologize for that remark and,"

"Save it for someone else," she raised a hand and backed up.

"Hey Nat, could Peter use so.e of Tony's equipment for something, he promises to be careful.

She looked at him up and down, "what you do? Break your science fair project?"

"Something like that."

"Go ahead," she moved aside as Peter passed. MJ and Amber looked at each other and shrugged.

An unusual silence followed before Natasha broke the silence, "are you two just going to sit there or are we going to do something?"

* * *

Tony Stark landed on the roof of the building, the conference didn't go as planned and Hill said Amber had company over. She hadn't brought friends over and now Tony had to deal with two more teenagers along with Natasha.

He rode the elevator down in silence before hearing the sound of laughter.

He stepped out as the three teens and one master assassin were sitting on his couch with controllers in hand.

"How is this happening!?"

"I thought you were an ex-assassin, not the one being assassinated!"

"This game is very unrealistic."

"Only you would know."

He was still out of their line of sight as he watched the game of Call of Duty unfold. It took a while to figure out Romanoff was in last place by two kills as Amber was in second, the other teenage girl in third and underoos in first. She had made friends with him. That was a good thing, now he could make sure she was protected.

Amber was making a power play as Natasha was trying to camp. The girl was throwing grenades blindly as Parker was full tactical. He watched as his character was sprinting away from Amber who was attempting to snipe him from on top of the water tower. He started climbing up the ladder before she took him out, evening the kill count between them. Natasha swore as MJ killed her.

"Lucky throw kid, won't happen again."

Amber giggled as Natasha's screen turned red, killed by his daughter from long range.

She stood up and grabbed the remote and turned the console teens complained just as MJ tried to get one last kill.

"And they said I don't play well with others," Tony announced his presence.

"Hey, you're home early," Amber looked worried, like she was about to be yelled at.

He waved a hand, "things didn't go to well. I see you have friends over."

"It's not a problem, right?"

He shook his head, "just clean up after yourself, I think that's what I'm supposed to say."

"You got it," she turned away smiling.

The girl leaned over and whispered something into her ear causing both of them to laugh.

Natasha got up and walked over to Tony.

"Rhodey would be disappointed, losing to teenagers," Tony teased.

She shook her head, "you know full well I let them win but Amber gave everyone a five kill head start. She is pretty efficient t just not at close quarters on this game, though from what Hill tells me she put Parker on the floor at school a few weeks back."

"To be fair, I was going easy on her!" Parker objected.

"Dude, your about as weak as a pool noodle, if anything, be lucky I didn't use my leg to beat you to death," Amber shoved him.

Peter shook his head, "nah, I was going easy."

"Doubt it," she smirked at him.

Tony and Natasha looked at each other, Nat leaned in, "did Maria tell you that Amber has been having problems sleeping?"

"She told me about it on the way back, I'm surprised I haven't heard her," Tony whispered as the teens ran off to God knows where.

"You built the gym three floors down and she hacks Friday routinely to cover her tracks. It would seem that she doesn't have your engineering skills but she is quite the hacker," Romanoff smiled.

Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I know, I've told her to stop doing that but I'm afraid if I keep reminding her that she'll close up again, she's really begun to open up these last few weeks."

"Apparently, she almost called you 'dad' a few days ago."

"I know. I...May or may not have been listening in," he admitted as he went around the bar, grabbing a glass, "drink?"

"No," she shook her head, "I actually think that you shouldn't do that when she is around."

"Your telling me I have to change everything about me because I'm a father now? Not really my style."

"I'm not saying everything Tony, just a few things," she sighed.

Tony turned as he walked away from the bar, "I'm trying the best I can, I didn't exactly get a guidebook."

"I know, and it's evident," she walked right up until she was directly in front of him.

"What do you suggest I do, take her on a mission? I'm not going to put her in danger."

Widow rolled her eyes, "what I'm saying is to get her a little more knowledgeable about your life as an Avenger. Take her to the compound for more than just pizza."

Tony took a sip of his drink, "what exactly would she do there if we get called out?"

"I don't know, they have a better facility for training than here, that part is clear and she seems to be getting ready for a fight," Natasha watched as Amber had come out with her friends as they had to go back home. She waved at them as they walked into the elevator.

"Who is she going to fight, Parker?" Tony smirked playfully, "you need to loosen up, shell be fine."

As Amber was heading back to her room with a smile still on her face, Maria came up the stairs

She stepped in and handed Tony a small stack of papers, "I know Pepper is the CEO, but why do I keep getting this many papers," Tony questioned as he looked at what was handed to him.

"Because your the owner still and you need to make decisions sometimes, so what's the current topic?" Hill asked, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Who Amber is preparing to fight and why," Natasha flicked her hair, "I suppose you know?"

"The Calvary most likely."

"There is no way she can take her, why even bother?" Romanoff stated blatantly.

Tony got tired of the two talking right in front of him, "who is 'The Calvary' and should I be worried?"

Hill shook her head, "Amber has been in communication with a fugitive Fury wants to get a hold of and the two, over a very short time developed a sort of friendship. Amber is opposed to the accords and won't give up the location of the inhuman so he decided to have someone tail her. Melinda May. Amber however, caught on and confronted May. It's not the first time apparently from what I've been told that those two have crossed paths. The day she was sightseeing, Fury tried to get her to cough up information but she stayed quiet. May hasn't been happy and it's been bugging Amber which is my guess as to why she is up so late beating up sand bags. She's gearing up for a fight."

The two Avengers looked at her, "she really gets into a lot of trouble, just like her father," Natasha said.

Tony slowly turned his head, "hey, I signed the Sokovia Accords. I'm not getting nearly into that much trouble anymore."

"But your daughter is as opposed to it as Captain Rodgers was, is," Hill glared at Tony, "this fugitive, she's dangerous. Yet some part of her is trying to protect her because she does t like the accords and neither does the woman she is protecting."

"She's sixteen, she's going to be stubborn."

Romanoff took a step back, "I swear, next thing you know she'll be toting around Cap's shield."

Tony thought about it for a second, "might not be such a bad idea. If she's training, we do have the shield."

"Your joking, right?" Romanoff looked at him steadily.

"You can't just go and do stuff like that Tony."

He held his drink up to his mouth, "I'm just saying let her train with it, I'm not saying turn her into the second Captain America. I wouldn't let her go around with it, especially if she started wearing a uniform to go with it."

"She might be better off with a suit."

"Her file said she was claustrophobic," Hill replied, "honestly, if you are trying to get her to like her, you would be spoiling her with the shield."

Natasha tilted her head, "that's something we know you wanted to do."

"Guilty," he leaned back and turned to Hill, "don't you have other work to do?"

"I gotta go to, I'm guessing I'll see you tomorrow?" Tasha smiled.

"Probably, I want you to train her."

* * *

"So what are we doing here?" Amber asked as she unbuckled her seat belt, adamantly refusing to ride in a a helicopter.

"Hill tells me you keep using the gym downstairs like your preparing to beat up somebody, figured you might want to train with some actual gear," Tony turned to his daughter as he got out of the car.

Amber raised her eyebrow, "like with weapons? Why do you assume that I want to kill someone?"

"Hill said you wanted to hear someone called 'The Calvary, and I never said weapons. That's all perception. My suits are technically flight stabilizers, albeit with a few weapons with them but, still, perception."

Amber exhaled, "yeah well, she has it coming. I'm getting sick of her tailing me."

Tony snickered, "well, either way, today you get a bit of fun. Natasha is going to train you and you're going to be using something during the training. I think you'll like it."

"Please not one of your suits, I don't like getting trapped," She said as they walked throughout the doors of the compound.

"No, and I heard about that."

The walked into to a side room where Tony flicked on the light, illuminating the shield on the wall, covered by a glass case. Her father walked up to a side panel and typed a few key strokes in before the glass cover slid up. He picked the shield up and held it to her, "heard you were a fan."

"Are you sure this is okay?" She asked, unsure of whether or not she should touch it.

"Lets just say it's no longer his but property of the U.S. government, take it."

She carefully looked at the shield as she took hold of it, looking her faint reflection in the scratched paint. She flipped it over, looking at the straps.

"You okay?" Her father asked, "it's okay to put it on."

"I'm just not sure if it's, uh, acceptable and honorable to use it. Seems like an insult to let a sixteen year old girl use it," Amber stated, flipping it over again.

"Trust me, it's fine, if someone has a problem they can come talk to me about it."

She reluctantly flipped it over and slid her right arm through it, she heard a camera snap and glared at her father, "why did you do that? Building a photo album?"

"Sending it to Rodgers, telling him not to leave his toys behind," he laughed.

"Where did he go anyway?" She asked, looking at herself in the mirror.

Tony grimaced, "that I'm not telling you. Now come on, Natasha is going to teach you a thing or two and if you need me I'll be talking with Rhodey," he walked her to an open training space with a single mat. Natasha stood on it in a tank top and shorts.

"The shield looks good on you, let's see what you got kiddo."

* * *

Three hours later he got a call from Natasha saying that his daughter had finally been rendered unconscious after another fight. Of her own doing.

"How did she knock herself out?" Tony asked as he and Natasha hurried to the med bay.

"Lets just say if the shield is in her hand, she's fairly capable, when she throws it, not so much," Romanoff answered.

"You let her throw it?"

"I had her fight a few security guards just to see if she was learning and she was. She moved a little like Cap did. Girl did her research. She doesn't quite know how to catch the shield yet. That was her problem when we went one on one afterwards. She tried throwing it and wouldn't ricochet correctly and she couldn't really catch it, the last time, it hit her in the head. She unconscious with a gash in her head. Doctors said she'd be fine."

Tony had his hands into fists, "I said teach her not try and have her actually fight!"

The two Avengers walked into the bay where a few agents stood with arms crossed. One had a few bruises on him, fresh bruises. Machines beeped as an unconscious Amber laid on a table with a bandage on her head.

He knelt next to her bed, "she's going to be alright, right?" Tony asked without looking at his daughter.

He made a mental check, she was family. Not a teenager to take care of. Otherwise he wouldn't be here.

"Yes, she'll be fine. Small chance of a concussion but scans indicate that she has a low probability of significant injury after getting hit like that. She got lucky," the doctor scribbled something on her clipboard and walked away.

He nodded and ran a hand over her hair as the machine beeped a bit faster before Amber's eyes fluttered awake and conscious. Her hand instinctively reached up and caught Tony's hand in a death grip before she realized who it was.

He withdrew his hand, "you tried to throw it?" Tony softly smiled.

"Captain America made it look so easy, besides, I wanted to try it," she shrugged innocently.

"You realize he isn't actually Captain America anymore right?"

She nodded, "he still is to me though. He is tied as my favorite Avenger."

"I'm going to guess that second favorite still isn't me?"

Amber shook her head, "no, it's the one behind you."

"Thanks Amber," Natasha laughed.

"Even after I let you use the shield?"

"That puts you even with Vision, he gives me the creeps. However, you might beat out Rhodey if I can take it home?" She raised an eyebrow, her brown hair spread out messing over the pillow.

Tony looked back at Natasha, "think they'll let me?"

"Ross won't but I'm sure Fury might be able to pull some strings."

Amber shot both hands up in the air, "whoo-hoo!"

"What are you even going to do with it anyway?" Tony squinted at his ecstatic daughter.

She looked very happy somehow, "put it on my wall as a reminder to never give up on what I believe in."

"He gave up on being Captain America, like I said earlier," he sighed as Natasha left the room to make a call.

"Only because the system would have bent him to its will, him letting that part of him go, it's symbolic representation of his belief in his own ideals and not bowing to something he didn't believe in," she tried to defend Rodgers.

Tony was about to object before he realized something.

He had turned Cap into a living martyr.

He sunk his head, "look, the accords..."

"Don't go there, I really don't feel like fighting anymore people today,"

"You brought it up, just saying."

Amber turned her head to look her father in the eye, "and now I'm ending it because I'd not want the rest of my Sunday night in a bad mood."

"Fair enough, you want to stop and get dinner somewhere in the city or just eat at home."

"I just got hit in the head, I kinda want to take it easy for a few hours and with traffic already as bad as it is, yeah. Let's just go home."

Tony turned and opened the door, holding it open. Amber didn't move.

"Are you going to get up?"

"I don't know, as far as hospital beds go, this one's pretty comfy," she smiled.

* * *

"Five hours of traffic, I wish I was back in Seattle. I hate New York traffic," Amber said as she carried the shield on her arm while heading towards her room.

"Do you have your stuff ready for school tomorrow?" Tony hollered as he poured himself a small glass of scotch.

"Yeah, Tasha let me set up remote camera triggers for digital photography because I have one late assignment for that and since it was heroes, I wanted to do an action shot and I told everyone that I wasn't going to use you as the picture," he heard her shout from her room, "besides, half the class got photos of you flying around the city."

"I don't know if I should be insulted by the fact that you aren't using your dad, who has saved the world twice,"

"Nearly destroyed it once," Amber yelled in response.

He tilted his head as he took a sip, "funded part of the city's rebuilding efforts, is an Avenger and not to mention let's his daughter take Captain America's shield home as a wall decoration because my dad made it so I have partial ownership and they don't want to deal with my lawyers about it."

"Must really hurt you, huh?" Amber walked around the corner to the fridge, opening it before grabbing a container of something.

"What must hurt?"

"That your daughter idolizes your biggest rival instead of you, didn't take your picture for an easy 'A', not to mention that I'm eating the last of the spaghetti I made a few nights ago," she stuck her younger out as she made her way to the microwave.

"The one with the meat sauce?" His ears perked up.

"Its the only spaghetti sauce we have! You need to order more groceries, seriously, do actually ever cook or is it always just alcohol?" She pushed a few buttons and it started going.

Tony looked down, "no, usually that fridge is for show unless I need beer chilled and that microwave never saw use until you came along."

She stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, "I'll go grocery shopping tomorrow, it needs to be done."

"Don't, I have people who do that already working for me," Tony raised his eyebrows quickly before letting them back down.

Amber leaned back on the counter and crossed her arms and blew a strand of brown hair from her face, "it's something I used to to do with mom and Greg, just please, let me go and do that, okay? You can even have a car pick me up."

He was about to object when he realised what she had said. It was something that reminded her of the life she had less than a month ago. He had begun to grow used to seeing a teenage girl around the tower. The house in Malibu would be ready by her winter break.

Of course he wasn't going to yank her out of a school she was just fitting into.

 **Rule #4: Be rational**

Rationality was hard part for him. He was used to taunt or attack first and ask questions later.

Amber waved a hand in front of her face, "ground control to Major Tom, come in Major Tom," she started quoting while trying to get him to refocus.

He blinked a few times, "what?"

"I asked if there was anything specific you wanted me to pick up from the store," she rolled her eyes with a smile before heading to the couch.

"Bourbon."

"Things that I can legally pick up, I'm sixteen, not twenty-one," she giggled.

Tony facepalmed and quickly tried to change get the subject, "seems like you did have fun this weekend, gash in the head aside."

Amber scooted down the couch as Tony came up and sat down as she turned on the TV with her pasta on her lap, "yeah, Peter, MJ, Nat and I played a couple games, we tried to get Maria in on it but,"

"You and Romanoff seem to be getting pretty close, it's like you went from nervous fangirl to her little sister," he noted.

She shrugged, "I guess, I mean, we do hang out occasionally after school because we don't really have anything to do."

"That's news to me, what sort of things happen on your little meets?" He crossed his arms.

She slumped down a bit, "nothing for you to get worked up over, it's only happened like three times."

"First, you put a few dents in my suits, then you get the government on your back, now you are hanging out with a trained assassin? If you are okay with this I'm beginning to wonder what life was like a month ago for you," he shook his head.

"Arranging funerals for my parents and crying myself to sleep every night."

Tony immediately regretted what he said as soon as the words had left her mouth. He had only lived with him for three weeks, he should have thought about the week and a half prior. Her parents death, organizing two funerals and having to say goodbye to everyone she knew. No wonder she was adjusting.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't think before I said it," he tried to beg for forgiveness.

Amber kept her eyes trained on the TV, "just for that, I'm not going to pick up ice cream for you tomorrow."

He reeled back, he could tell she was trying to keep it in. Putting on a brave face.

"What? Take that back or I will tickle you."

"Really? With a plate of hot food in my lap, are you trying to get on my bad side right now?" She finally turned her head to face him.

He half smiled, "ice cream is ice cream."

"You are certifiably nuts."

"That is the definition of genius these days," he smirked and grabbed the remote from his daughter.

She didn't try and recover it, "I think it's just radiation from that nuke you gave a piggy back to."

"I think you need to tone down the sass before I ground you and take away the shield and computer," he quipped before she went rigid. He smiled. Maybe he would get this parent thing down.

* * *

Amber walked into Midtown High with a manilla envelope in hand, she walked to her locker with her that on, brown hair in a ponytail through the back of it as she readied herself for the day. The sound of footsteps approached, without thinking, Amber started talking, "morning MJ,"

"I'm not MJ, why, do you go that route?" A male voice answered.

She slammed her locker shut, "what do you want Flash?"

"You know what I want," he displayed a big grin, "come on what do you say?"

"The same thing I've said every other time you asked, no," she started walking away but he ran up in front of her, "one date. Come on, MVP of the football team and the billionaire's daughter, it's a perfect match."

Amber gritted her teeth, "no, I told you already, I'm not interested."

"Playing hard to get, I like that," he sneered as he stood in her way, refusing to let her pass.

"I'm not playing anything, get out of my way," she snapped.

Flash grinned, "oh, but you are a wild girl Amber Stark, I can only guess where that gash on your head comes from...if you know what I mean."

"You're despicable," she groaned as she pushed past him with surprising force.

"You're hot," he responded as he followed her.

Amber stopped and spun around, "will you please leave me alone?"

"Not until you agree."

She put her weight on her knee and tilted her shoulder, "no, and if you keep pestering me about it, just know this, I have two Avengers on speed dial so I'd take a hint and drop the subject."

"Oh come on! It's one date, what harm could it do?"

"I don't want to find out," she turned and continued walking.

Flash muttered under his breath, "have it your way, but you brought this on yourself!"

Amber stopped, "care to repeat that?"

"Well if you aren't going to accept willingly, then I'm going to make your life a living hell. All sorts of rumors, stories, the typical black mail," he remarked with pride.

She marched up to him, "let's say you do go and start spreading rumors. You, the dumb jock who still pulls the bully kids for lunch money cliche and have a habit of dating a different girl every week versus a girl with one leg, a set of dead parents and a father who is one of the most powerful people on the planet. Who has the hearts of the people there Flash? You may have been here way longer than I have but people see you as a jerk. I think spreading lies and rumors would not be in your best interests if you want to have any friends later on in life. Because this is high school, in ten years, MVP of the High School football team won't matter. This is all temporary. Everything ends, take it from someone who knows."

He blinked, "no time like the present then baby."

"How dense are you?"

"Well I do float on water so I think my density is lighter than that."

Amber's knuckles turned white, "just shut up and leave me alone."

He shook his head, "I'm like a missile, once I lock on, I stay on target."

"Do I need to get my dad to destroy this missile if it keeps coming?"

"Threatening me? That can get you suspended."

"So can sexual harassment, which is what this is," Amber rolled her eyes and walked off again.

She angrily stormed into her empty classroom and set her stuff down at her desk and exhaled.

This was the fifth time he tried to make a move on there. She heard a loud noise come from the dark room and frowned, noises in classrooms shouldn't happen this early. She cautiously walked towards it, she brushed against the wall next to it before turning the knob and letting the door swing open.

In a surprise turn of events, Peter came stumbling, tripping, and falling face first onto the linoleum floor.

Amber's mouth was agape in shock, "Peter, what the hell!? You scared the life out of me! What the heck are you doing here this early anyway, you're usually late," she put a hand on her chest.

He scrambled to his feet, "uh, just felt like getting up early."

Amber squinted at him, "you are a terrible liar sometimes Pete."

"I'm serious," he answered, "I just felt like coming here early today."

She crossed her arms, "uh-huh, the guy who's always late to class just decides to get out of the bed and come to school early. What's the occasion, finally planning on asking out MJ?"

He couldn't hide the massive blush on his face, "why would I do that?"

"Because you have a crush on her, it's completely obvious," Amber laughed, "just ask her."

"No, I can't, it wouldn't be the right thing to do," Pete hastily replied.

She shrugged, "dude, there a lot of things that people say aren't right when they are actually the right things to do."

"Um, okay. I guess that makes sense."

"So what's stopping you? Gwen?" Amber teased.

"Just drop it, aren't you usually hanging out with MJ right now?"

She nodded, "it's Monday, she has an extracurricular."

Peter tilted his head, "so why are you here so early then?"

"Getting a head start, turn in assignments. The usual."

"Did you get that Hero assignment from two weeks ago done?" Peter asked, hopping up onto a desk.

Amber smiled and pulled a photograph from the envelope, "sure did."

"Is that...?"

"Captain America's shield? Yes it is, it's currently on my wall," Amber smiled with pride.

Peter blinked, "your fighting the Black Widow with Captain America's shield. I think you beat my Spider-Man picture."

"I'm still not sure he exists, I know how good you are with Photoshop," she laughed as she gently slid the picture back into the envelope and placed it on the teachers desk.

"So why we're you so angry this morning, I could here her storming in here," Pete attempted to change the subject again.

Amber sighed, "Flash is trying to get me to go out with him again."

"At least he's made you his obsession and not me. Before you got here I was getting kicked around by him everyday," Peter chuckled before realising that Amber was in fact glaring at him, "of course, you know, either way it's not fun. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't like it if he was hitting on me either."

Amber softly smiled as she looked down, "yeah, I'm half tempted to alert the counselor."

"Well, who knows, he might stop for once in his life."

Amber's phone went off, she quickly pulled it out and looked at the message, her eyebrows raised as she typed back, "I'm not so sure."

"What are you doing here so early Mr. Parker?"

The two teens turned, Mr. Olsen was dropping his things on his desk when he spotted the envelope containing the picture.

"He was pondering his nose in the dark room," Amber joked earning a 'soft' punch by Peter, she quickly rubbed her shoulder for emphasis while looking at him.

"I see. Is this your missing assignment Ms. Eisenwald?" He pointed at the envelope.

She nodded, "took a bit of time but I used timed shutter so I chose the best one it took."

Olsen slowly took the photo out of the envelope and studied it, "not much focus on the rule of thirds, but more focus on the subjects, whom yourself is one. In normal circumstances, I would almost call this a selfie, but you do appear to be fighting the Black Widow in hand-to-shield combat. I know how hard action shots like this are so m going to give you a C+ because it's late."

"Understood," Amber replied, fidgeting nervously.

Olsen took a seat, "it is a very good photograph none the less. I am impressed at the choreography that you had for it. The replica shield was a nice touch."

"It wasn't a replica, or choreographed. I was training," Amber looked down again, stuffing her show on the ground.

Olsen nodded, "so he just let you use it?"

"Pretty much," she shrugged.

"Helluva prop if you're going to use it again," he smiled.

Amber exhaled, "that's true. Thank you sir."

Peter nudged her, "come on move I'm hungry."

Amber smacked him in the chest, "you're always hungry Pete."

The two walked out of the classroom when the ground shook. A few screams rang out through the hallway before Amber began running toward the noise. Peter had somehow vanished too.

Smoke was pouring out of the cafeteria as some automation thing stood with a man inside laughing maniacally.

Not what she expected to say the least. A gas line rupture or car ramming into the school would be normal. Not some rhino looking mech suit.

His eyes settled on Amber, "there you are, just who I'm looking for."

Amber's eyes widened, she wished she had the shield at that moment, even a part of one of her father's suits would be helpful.

The man forced the suit to walk towards Amber. It took a swing with its hand, trying to grab her.

She darted forward, sliding underneath it as she readied herself for the next attack.

It turned in a circle, "alright girly, where'd you go? You're still valuable even with a bit of damage."

Amber stayed quiet as she jumped and hung on the back of it and climbed her way up. This was the craziest thing she had done.

By now, the building was evacuated, leaving Amber and Rhino alone.

"Now's not the time for games, I want to make some real good ransom money with you, if you come quietly, I won't hurt you too bad!" He laughed.

Amber grunted and swung her weight so she landed on top of the mech. She kicked the hatch release with her prosthetic, cracking the leg and releasing the canopy.

"What the!?" He shouted in surprise as Amber came in swinging.

Her right fist connected with his face as she kicked the controls with her prosthetic leg.

He slapped her with his hand and tried to regain control before she kneed him in the face. The mechanism started running towards a wall, crashing through it with ease.

"Exscuse me sir, this is school property and I'm going to have to see your insurance card for damaging public property," a familiar voice yelled as the mechanism toppled over, spilling Amber on the ground.

The mechanism rose as Amber looked to the sound of the all too familiar voice, "uh, what are you doing and why are you wearing that? Is it from some anime or something?" She croaked as the blue and red clad figure in what looked to be a spandex outfit with web patterns swung in and kicked the mechanism back over.

"I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, thanks for keeping him distracted for me, I'll take it from here!" Spidey said as the mechanism shot up quicker than anticipated, backhanding him.

Amber started to run but a robotic fist the size of a truck caught her prosthetic. Is clamped down and it was yanked off her stub, "get back here! You're my paycheck!"

Amber started crawling frantically before her leg was caught as Spidey came swinging towards Rhino. Spider-Man kicked him back a few feet, causing the mechanism to fling her into the wall.

She started to blink rapidly. Concussion? Maybe. She heard the rumble and shouts and bad puns getting called out at the two combatants. A small roar of something flying was heard overhead as she tried to get to her feet. Foot. The other was mangled and lying fifteen feet away. She pulled herself up against the wall and tried to find something that would help her walk without looking like a pogo stick.

The ground shook again as the faint echo of cheers filled the now fairly damaged school. She was breathing heavily. She hadn't been the subject of attempted kidnapping before. She heard the roar of 'flight 'flight stabilizers' as her father dropped down in full Iron Man appearance.

He awkwardly ran to her and knelt, "are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked lifting the helmet.

Amber put on a fake smile, "dad, I'm fine."

He shook his head, "now I know you're not fine because you just called me dad."

"I'm just a bit shaken up, don't let your ego get the best of you," she teased.

He reached up and attempted to give her a hug before she pushed him away, "watch it, you have the suit on and I'm partially injured. Having your metal suit squeeze me is not in my medical interest right now."

Tony nodded, "that makes sense, want me to fly you to the hospital?"

"No, I'll wait like a normal person for emergency response to arrive. I have a feeling your already in trouble for deploying yourself without government permission.," Amber winked.

"When my daughter is in mortal danger, I'll make an exception."

She shook her head with a smile, "just get out of here, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I can always stay here with you," Tony replied.

"I'm sixteen years old, I think I can manage a few EMT's."

He was unsure whether or not not to leave her there. A villain had just tried to kidnap her and she was most likely in pain but was oddly calm. Tony eventually nodded, "alright, but after that you come straight home. No grocery shopping, no hanging out with Romanoff, straight home."

"I know, I know. Trust me, home is where I'd rather be right now," she admitted.

"I love you kiddo," Tony said as he wrapped his arms around Amber.

"I sort of like you," she put blatantly.

The two started laughing before Amber went slack in his arms.

* * *

For the second time in two days, Amber woke up in a hospital bed. She groaned and sat up as a flare of pain forced her to halt her progress.

An IV drip was on her arm while a monitor was clamped on her finger. She slowly pulled the IV out, gasping as she did it before taking off the monitor.

The computer next to her bed started flat lining. Amber rolled slowly to try and turn it off when a doctor burst in and shut the damn noise up for her. He attempted to force her back down quietly.

"Let me sit up! Quit shoving me down! I don't appreciate it!" She tried to slap his hands away, ignoring the black spots in her vision.

"You have two broken ribs, a cracked one, a small fracture in your leg and a concussion. You need your rest."

Amber paused, "your point is what?"

He straightened up, "you are by far one of the most stubborn patients I've dealt with this month."

As much as it hurt, Amber shrugged, blinking rapidly as she did.

The doctor scoffed, "you do need to sleep."

"When do I get to go home?" Amber asked politely, trying to divert the topic.

"When I say you can," he snapped.

Amber jumped a bit, another bolt of pain shooting up her spinal chord. The doctor shook his head as he walked off. She slowly leaned back down. This sucked.

A chorus of voices came from outside before Tony entered the room, a security team unsure as whether to arrest him or get his autograph. He gazed down at his wide-awake daughter, "Amber, I said straight home and if you think home is the hospital you may have some psychological issues."

She glared back, "I might die if you make me laugh."

He quickly frowned and looked at the daughter, " I can't tell if she's serious."

"She'll be able to go home later tonight, she'll have to take it easy for a few days and we'll want a follow through once a week just to make sure she is recovering well."

"I have school tomorrow, I have to go," Amber started inching her way up at a snails crawl.

"The school is closed for the rest of the week. I'm paying for what the insurance doesn't cover," he crossed his arms, "saw the security footage. What were you thinking!? Taking on Rhino by yourself with no weapon? You should have followed everyone else's tactic and flee the scene!"

Amber avoided eye contact and breathed heavily, which hurt, "I was more concerned and curious as to what was going on and if I could help anyone."

"That's not your job Am, you can't be doing stuff like this!" Tony shouted as the doctor stepped out and slid the door shut.

"Well its a good thing I did because I kept him distracted from hurting other people while trying to find me, giving Peter and you enough time to..." Amber started before Tony cut her off.

"Hold on, you think that your motormouth friend is," he began.

Amber returned the favor, "oh come on, he doesn't disguise his voice. It's that obvious."

He held his breath, she had a point. Tony placed a hand on the back of his neck, "look, just keep quiet about it, if his aunt found out I'm dead."

"The fact that you knew makes me want to kill you," Amber giggled softly.

"In that shape?"

"All I need is a phone," she smiled as Tony paled.

He rocked on his heels, "I'll get the paper work started and we'll get you home. I did get a letter from your friend Skyelar Smith, I'll give it to you when we get back."

Amber smiled, "thanks...Dad."

He returned the smile, "no problem kiddo."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
